In recent times, there has been rapid advancement in development and use of technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and so forth, for presenting a simulated environment to a user. Specifically, such technologies provide the user with a feeling of complete involvement in the simulated environment by employing contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy. Therefore, such simulated environments enhance the user's perception of reality around him/her. Moreover, such simulated environments relate to fully virtual environments (namely, virtual reality) as well as real world environments including virtual objects therein (namely, augmented reality).
Typically, the user may use a device, such as a virtual reality device or an augmented reality device, for experiencing such simulated environment. Generally, the virtual and augmented reality devices are binocular devices having dedicated display optics for each eye of the user. Examples of virtual reality devices include, head mounted virtual reality devices, virtual reality glasses, and so forth. Furthermore, examples of augmented reality devices include augmented reality headsets, augmented reality glasses, and so forth.
However, conventional virtual and augmented reality devices have certain limitations. For example, optical elements (such as lenses, displays, mirrors, and so forth) in the virtual and augmented reality devices often produce unwanted reflections and scattering of light. Consequently, such unwanted reflections and scattering of light results in loss of contrast, ghost reflections, and visual artifacts (for example, light spots) within the virtual and augmented reality devices.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional virtual and augmented reality devices.